Año Nuevo
by D-Noire
Summary: A Marinette no le gusta el Año Nuevo y siente que gracias a ella, a su madre tampoco le gusta. Ella buscará ver lo positivo de esa celebración.


Marinette durante mucho tiempo se había quejado debido a que no le gustaba la celebración de Año Nuevo. No podía evitar hablar mal de esa celebración, porque realmente no veía algo que valiese la pena en esas fechas.

Cuando ella era más pequeña, toda su familia se reunía. Iban junto a su abuela a la casa de una de sus tías y celebraban entre todos. Marinette recordaba música, antifaces, fotos, globos voladores y fuegos artificiales. Pero también recordaba el alcohol, todos los adultos bebían y se entretenían con eso, no era agradable.

A partir de los diez años, cada vez que llegaba el Año Nuevo y comenzaban los fuegos artificiales, ella no podía evitar vomitar. Por alguna razón, la mareaban bastante. No le gustaba.

Cuando sus padres se separaron, el Año Nuevo también acabó de un modo bastante feo para ellas. Ya no había celebración grande, ahora solo estaban ellas dos.

—Alya, no me gusta el Año Nuevo —había dicho Marinette una tarde.

Ambas amigas se encontraban en la habitación de la azabache pasando la tarde. Marinette confeccionaba un vestido festivo para su mejor amiga, a petición de ella.

—¿Por qué?

—Siento que es una celebración dedicada más que nada a los adultos —respondió mientras hacia los arreglos finales del vestido —. Es que es más que nada celebración donde toman alcohol y esas cosas, ¿qué hacemos los adolescentes? Escuchar conversaciones entre adultos y aburrirnos —dejó salir un suspiró.

—A mis hermanas les da por intentar robar la botella cada año —comentó Alya rodando los ojos —. Creen que dentro hay un mono. Entonces, tengo que estar muy atenta —se quejó. Aunque Marinette rió.

Lo que Marinette no sabía era que Sabine había escuchado todos sus reclamos y había considerado que su hija tenía razón, Sabine tampoco guardaba un especial interés en la celebración del Año Nuevo.

—No haré nada —le dijo Sabine.

Eso sorprendió a Marinette por completo.

—¿Qué dices? —preguntó la azabache sintiéndose un poco culpable, a su madre siempre le había gustado esa celebración.

—La verdad es que no tengo nada que celebrar —confesó Sabine —. Estamos solas, el Año Nuevo será como un día cualquiera.

Marinette subió las escaleras corriendo y comenzó a caminar en círculos, no podía creer lo que había sucedido.

—¡Por Dios! ¡me convertí en la persona que arruinó el Año Nuevo! —exclamó con algo de desesperación.

Tikki salió de su escondite y observó a su portadora, ella se veía realmente desesperada y no era bonito verla así. Además, la pobre podría terminar akumatizada.

—¡Marinette! —la llamó, pero ella pareció no escucharla.

—¡Amo la Navidad pero odio el Año Nuevo! —continuó reclamando —. Es que... ¡Dios! Tanto que me quejé de que todos parecían ser Grinch de la Navidad y ahora yo soy la amargada del Año Nuevo —se sentó en su cama y pensó en todo lo que había dicho, estaba complicada.

—Marinette, no eres una amargada —la retó Tikki.

—Pero...

—Hay muchas personas que no celebran el Año Nuevo —Tikki intentaba calmar a su portadora manteniendo una conversación normal —. Por ejemplo, los Testigos de Jehová no celebran esa fecha porque su religión no se los permite.

Marinette levantó las cejas con sorpresa.

—¿Y nadie les dice nada?

—Nadie —aseguró Tikki. La azabache suspiró sintiéndose un poco más tranquila, eso la había tomado por sorpresa —. Dime, ¿por qué odias el Año Nuevo?

—Pues... —hizo memoria.

Cuando era pequeña solo veía que los adultos tomaban demasiado alcohol y luego hablaban tonterías, gritaban, bailaban y vomitaban un poco, era asqueroso.

También los fuegos artificiales la hacían vomitar.

Su prima iba al parque sola a hablar con chicos.

Ella se escabullía a alguna habitación que tuviera televisión con cable, esa era su entretención.

—Me parece una fiesta más que nada para adultos —confesó Marinette.

Tikki asintió, realmente consideraba que su portadora tenía algo de razón en sus palabras.

—Tienes razón. Pero también considera que es una celebración porque sobreviviste un año entero y seguirás al lado de las personas que amas, en este caso, tú madre —le explicó Tikki —. Ya sabes que la vida está llena de sorpresas.

—Creo que tengo una idea...

Adrien se encontraba trabajando.

Últimamente trabajaba solo en las mañanas, pero como los últimos días del año se habían hecho presentes, ahora tenía que quedarse hasta más tarde trabajando. Era agotador, pero al menos ganaba dinero.

—Mira, ahí viene la niña de los mil estados —susurró Plagg.

Adrien alzó su mirada y se encontró con Marinette. Ella tenía la mirada baja, parecía estar algo triste, sus ojos no brillaban tanto.

Eso sorprendió a Adrien. Marinette era una chica muy alegre, siempre sonreía. Pero hoy no.

Observaba los antifaces.

—¿Buscas un antifaz? —le preguntó él acercándose.

Ella dio un salto debido al susto. Adrien rió levemente, Marinette siempre era muy expresiva, esa era una de las cosas que a Adrien le gustaban de ella.

—En realidad, estoy viendo las decoraciones de Año Nuevo —respondió de modo serio.

¿Acaso Marinette estaba enojada?

—¿Por qué ves las decoraciones?

Marinette dejó de lado su plan y observó a Adrien. Se dio cuenta de que parecía confundido y de que quizás ella se estaba comportando de un modo grosero, no estaba siendo justa.

Se calmó un poco.

—Digamos que soy una amargada —admitió.

Adrien se permitió reír.

—¡No es gracioso! —ella se cruzó de brazos, ahora sí que se había molestado un poco.

—¿Tú amargada? —continuó riendo, pero se calmó un poco para no enfadar a su amiga —. Lo siento. Es solo que... eres la persona más positiva y alegre que he conocido.

Marinette sonrió con la mirada baja.

—Aparentemente conseguí amargar a mi mamá, ella ya no quiere celebrar el Año Nuevo.

Uno de los jefes de Adrien apareció, lo retó por estar conversando en vez de terminar con su trabajo. Marinette se iba a retirar, pero Adrien le pidió que la siguiera. Él continuó con su trabajo, le pidió que le contará la historia.

Plagg observaba todo mientras comía queso camembert.

—Espera, déjame ayudarte.

Se encontraban en el pasillo de los cuadernos, lo único que tenían que hacer era ordenar todo. Después continuar con otros pasillos.

—Sucede que no me gusta el Año Nuevo, mamá me escuchó hablar sobre eso y creo que la hice amargada —admitió avergonzada —. Ella ya no quiere celebrar y me siento culpable.

—Sabine es una persona muy positiva, seguramente está cansada pero sí celebrará —Adrien la ánimo —. ¿Por qué no te gusta? —quiso saber.

—Es solo que me parece una celebración para adultos. Ellos toman alcohol y de ese modo se entretienen.

Adrien pensó que Marinette tenía razón. Él mismo bebería alcohol y luego saldría con amigos, irían a una fiesta. Pero no se lo diría.

—También hay otras formas de entretenerse, solo debes buscar algo que haga especial la despedida del año.

—¿Algo cómo qué?

Bien...

¿Qué le gustaba a Marinette?

Escribir. Pero no podía hacer nada con eso, ¿o sí?

—¿Por qué no escribes cómo fue tu año? A ti te gusta escribir.

El rostro de la azabache se iluminó, una enorme sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

¡Bingo!

—¡Es genial! ¡podría escribir sobre Pokémon! —exclamó ella feliz —. También lo que sucedió en el colegio, porque vaya, ¡sucedieron muchas cosas! —aunque no podía contarle sobre su identidad secreta y todo eso.

—No te olvides de escribir sobre el supermercado.

—¡Jamás!, ya es como mi segunda casa.

—¡Qué linda! —Adrien le dio un pequeño abrazo.

¿Qué otra cosa le gustaba a Marinette?

Le gustaba el helado.

—Puedes comprar helado, de ese modo tendrás un bonito recuerdo —comentó Adrien —. Y el helado estará en oferta.

—¡Gracias!

—Disfrutar con la familia o con amigos —de pronto tuvo una idea que quizás haría feliz a su pequeña amiga —. No sé cuándo nos volveremos a ver, pero quiero ser una de las primeras personas en darte el último abrazo de este año.

Adrien se acercó a ella.

La fundió en un abrazo que abarcaba todo su cuerpo. La calidez que Marinette sintió la hizo sentirse en el paraíso, era una sensación única. Adrien acarició su espalda y finalmente le dio un beso en la frente. La adolescente pensó que se desmayaría, todo fue hermoso.

—Te prometo que el primero de enero te llamaré para desearte un muy feliz año —aseguró Adrien.

Ellos continuaron juntos. Marinette se sintió cómoda ayudando a Adrien a guardar los productos, le gustaba poder hablar con alguien.

—Mari, toma un regalo —Adrien le entregó un antifaz de color negro con detalles plateados, incluso tenía plumas.

Estornudos atacaron a Adrien, fue extraño.

Marinette le quitó el antifaz de las manos rápidamente.

—Soy alérgico a las plumas —explicó él. Tuvo que rascar su nariz —. Toma —le dio dinero.

—¿Por qué un antifaz?

—Es un regalo, así tendrás algo con que divertirte en la celebración —Adrien le guiñó un ojo —. Además, podrás acordarte de mí y de la promesa que te hice.

—Muchas gracias —Marinette le dio un beso en la mejilla, se despidió y se dirigió a una de las cajas.

—¡Al fin tienes algo para disfrutar la celebración! —exclamó a modo de susurro Tikki.

Marinette solo sonrió y se permitió sonrojarse ahora que Adrien no podía verla.

Plagg por su parte solo reía en su escondite. Pensaba que Adrien era un torpe al no darse cuenta de sus propios sentimientos, pero no se lo diría en voz alta.

 **Personalmente no me gusta el Año Nuevo. Por eso surgió la inspiración para este one-shot.**

 **¡Último one-shot del año! ¡no puedo creerlo!**

 **Quiero dar las gracias de todo corazón a todos los que leyeron mis absurdas historias este año, de verdad, jamás imaginé tener seguidores o apoyo. Más que nada escribo simplemente porque me gusta hacerlo. Y bueno, muchas gracias por todo 3**


End file.
